


When I Woke Up

by NamelessMoogle



Series: 100 ways to say I LOVE YOU [12]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Drabble, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Game(s), Promises, Talking To Dead People, Unrequited, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 13:50:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16641363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelessMoogle/pseuds/NamelessMoogle
Summary: He was playing King’s Night with Noct again, laughing when the prince made a clumsy move that got him into a corner.“You know what this means, Noct,” Prompto winked at his best friend. “Salad for dinner for both of us. Your treat."





	When I Woke Up

**Author's Note:**

> A poorly-titled drabble loosely based on _[The Last Love Song](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13633050)_ , another fic of mine.
> 
> 88\. "I'll see you later."

Prompto Argentum had a dream. 

He was playing King’s Night with Noct again, laughing when the prince made a clumsy move that got him into a corner. 

“You know what this means, Noct,” Prompto winked at his best friend. “Salad for dinner for both of us. Your treat." 

"I don’t mind buying you dinner, but don’t I get to choose what I eat?”

“No, you don’t,” Prompto deadpanned. “You promised." 

Noctis could only groan in response.

*****

Prompto woke up, alone in a quiet room, in the middle of the night. The place was nothing like where he had been moments before: instead of laughter, silence and darkness filled the room he occupied by himself.

“Noct…” Prompto whispered into the air. “You promised.”

While the memory of the promise was still crystal clear on Prompto’s mind, the one who should fulfill it was no more. The True King had perished, having brought the light back into Eos.

Prompto had learned of the role of the King of Kings before Noctis returned from the Crystal. Both Ignis and Gladiolus asked him to focus on aiding their king, even if it meant saying goodbye to a dear friend. Like the faithful retainer he had aspired to be, Prompto nodded, and never strayed from the path.

The loss of the most precious person in his life still hurt, more so than Prompto could tell anyone. He knew Iggy and Gladio would mourn for Noct for the rest of their lives, too. However, those two had each other, whereas Prompto had none.

_”Are you with me?”_

_“Uh-huh. Ever at your side.”_

“No salad for you, buddy, and I’m not at your side at the moment. I don’t know what to do without you. But, hey, I’ll find something, okay?” Prompto waved a hand at a sliver of light that had somehow found its way into the room. “I’ll see you later.” 

**Author's Note:**

> [Scream at me about my little fics](https://twitter.com/namelessmoogle1).


End file.
